


Frosthawk FTW!!!

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, M/M, Silly Loki, what the hell should I tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is just chilling and Loki is being Loki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosthawk FTW!!!

 

I have more ideas, but then I thought of this...

 

I'd gift it to someone, but I'm not sure if anyone would want it, LOL!

**Author's Note:**

> If Loki actually looks more like Loki now - I cannot take credit for that! I found a proper Loki model on Renderosity - it's brilliant!
> 
> I tried making Clint look more like Clint, but he ends up looking like Shrek instead. And not in a good way...


End file.
